


Not the Star Cluster You’re Looking For

by JessKo, werecadet



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecadet/pseuds/werecadet
Summary: Ever since the fall of Lasan, Zeb has searched for his ancestral home by following ancient legends and distant leads. After many years, Zeb has finally found Lira San, but one thing stands between him and his people: a star cluster. With the Empire hot on his tail, Zeb risks it all with nothing but a battered shuttle and broken bo-rifle. Things take a turn for the strange as he finds himself flung into the far reaches of the galaxy where the crew of the USS Ghost and members of the Cardassian Union compete for his trust.A crossover story where the characters of Star Wars Rebels are recast into the Star Trek universe, taking place just after the Dominion War.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kalluzeb Mini-Bang 2021





	1. The Star Cluster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to a crazy idea combining two of my favorite things that I’ve been marinating for some time and am excited to share with you all! Stay tuned for some wonderful art by the talented Buffaluffalo in future chapters, too!
> 
> And don’t worry if you know nothing about the Trek verse, neither does Zeb so you can learn together! If you are still left with questions though, please let me know and I’ll do my best to clarify that part of the text <3 I hope you enjoy the story~

“Karabast! They just won’t give up!” Zeb swore as he sharply turned his shuttle, trying to shake his tail of TIE Fighters. He’d nearly made it home, or to where he thought home might just be, when the Imperial cruiser dropped out of hyperspace right behind him, at the mouth of the star cluster. 

The plan had been to stop and make some repairs before making the journey into the anomaly. After spending months tracking it down, following vague legends and ancient star charts, Zeb just had to believe that this would work. The ship groaned when an enemy got a lucky shot right in his aft. The dashboard was sparking, and smoke spat out of the air vents. It was now or never. 

Pulling the pieces of his bo-rifle out from under his seat, Zeb closed his eyes as he pushed the flight stick as far as it would go, engines screaming as he limped forward into blinding light. When he opened his eyes, the weapon was glowing, drawing his free hand towards the instruments. He followed its lead, ignoring another hit and a garbled announcement that his shields were failing. 

In his hands, the bo-rifle pieces grew hot with electricity, but Zeb held on until his fur was singed and tough skin burned. All systems protesting, the shuttle lumbered into hyperspace, stuttering along the way. Never before had the precise star lines looked so crooked, but Zeb attributed that to the searing pain traveling up his arms. Only when this vision went white with agony did he let go, but then the lines spiraled and cracked. The ship careened and spun, tossing the lasat around the cockpit. 

Zeb curled into himself, protecting his head above all else, unsure if he was dropping out of hyperspace or somehow falling deeper into it, just hoping not to run into a star, or something worse. On the bright side, he managed to chuckle to himself as he thought, at least he shook those TIEs, there was no way they followed him into this mess. And what a mess it was, being knocked about like an over inflated huttball. 

More and more alarms blared, and one Zeb distinctively recognized as life support going offline signaled a slow end to his surprisingly good spirits. The cacophony was overwhelming, and it dawned on Zeb that careening into a sun might not be the worst possible outcome. He didn’t have long to think about this, however, as he was thrown against a bulkhead and knocked out cold. 

* * *

Blinking his eyes open, Zeb was met with bright light and an unfamiliar being. An unfamiliar being in uniform, so of course his first instinct was to fight! Zeb had sworn to never be captured after his escape from Lasan, nearly dodging destruction by the empire alongside the rest of his species. He needed to live on for them, to avenge them and to honor them, and now he needed to fight for them. 

His pounce was off balance, some sort of drug inhibiting his senses surely, but Zeb pushed through it, lunging at the person who reacted with a step back but it was not enough. Claws extended, Zeb reached out and fell right through the being! Tumbling on the floor, Zeb swiped again with a growl. Must be some sort of hologram, an imperial trick! 

Quickly taking in his surroundings, their strangeness did not register, only a doorway that he ran towards, knocking over trays and banging into tables in the process but not paying them any mind. He had one objective and, thank Ashla, the door was sliding open! Zeb jumped, a plan to overpower the pilots or find escape pods already formulating in his head. 

“Computer, force field around medbay, immediately.” 

Crashing into a nearly invisible wall, Zeb’s ideas were all instantaneously quashed, and it suddenly hit him that this may not be the empire he was dealing with. Turning back towards the fake person, he took stock of the situation. 

“Hello, when we found you, you were rather injured. I am the-” The being began, but was interrupted by another voice from the doorway. 

“That’s AP-5, and he’s right, you were pretty beat up. Probably a good idea to let him take care of you.” Continuing his spin, Zeb steadied himself on some furniture, vertigo nearly toppling him over. “I’m sure you understand why we put up the forcefield, but we have to be careful during a first contact. By the way, I’m Sabine, of House Wren, Chief of Security, and you’re on the USS Ghost.” 

Zeb cocked his head taking it all in. The uniforms were certainly not Imperial, but he was still weary of any organization utilizing such things. The woman who spoke seemed human enough, standing at average height and with dyed purple hair and tan skin. But, the jagged lines of forehead ridges were certainly not something he’d seen before. Something warm wrapped around his bicep, and he looked to his side to see the hologram standing beside him. “I suggest you come back to the bed, I wasn’t done looking you over.” 

Still dizzy, and with adrenaline fading away and being replaced with sharp jolts of pain, Zeb didn’t resist. “Yeah, alright. Never seen a hologram like you before.” He mused aloud. 

“Ah, I am the latest generation of Emergency Medical Hologram, I suppose the new features are rather unique.” AP-5 responded dryly, seeming to stare through an opaque black visor. Other than the hologram part, he was fairly humanoid, or at least seemed to be more so than Sabine. 

Head throbbing, Zeb didn’t think too hard about this new information as he laid back down on the bed, letting himself be scanned and poked at, at least respectfully, by AP-5. “Why’s my ear itching?” He huffed, scratching at a sudden irritation.

“I gave you a universal translator as you did not have one. So, stop that now, it’ll heal quickly. Do you have a name?” The hologram finally asked as he sprayed Zeb’s hands with something cool, instantly relieving much of the pain from the burns and cuts covering his smooth palms, distracting him from the translator situation in his ear. 

“Yeah, it’s Garazeb, but everyone calls me Zeb.” 

Not breaking focus from their task, AP-5 nodded. “Zeb. I will remember that. Soon, the captain will want to meet with you, Zeb. She will have many questions about where you are from and your species. Do you feel comfortable talking about that?” 

“Yeah, I guess. Not like it's some big secret.” Zeb replied, a bit confused but figuring he must have somehow landed himself in the far reaches of wild space, lightyears away from Lasan, and perhaps the Empire too. He’d not get his hopes up, but it was a nice thought. If he didn’t make it to Lira San, then certainly neither did his surprise escort. And since they weren’t under attack, they didn’t make it here, either. 

Feeling renewed, Zeb sat up when AP-5 finished with his second hand. “She can stop by whenever, I’m ready.” 

“I’ll let her know.” AP-5 responded, still in that same flat tone he favored, and it was starting to grate on Zeb already. “For now, though, I suggest rest.” With a little more force than necessary, AP-5 guided Zeb’s head back down onto the pillow. 

Zeb did try to sleep, but the longer he laid there, the more his thoughts raced as it all sank in. Somehow, he’d stumbled into the territory of some hyper-advanced civilization with sentient holograms that could manifest solid touch and invisible walls. He hoped they were the good guys, but if they were, wouldn’t they know about the Empire, and be trying to stop it? Zeb had seen the supposed Rebel Alliance, a truly ragtag group of survivors and scoundrels. He’d helped them when he could, there was some good that such a group could do, but Zeb was also weary of large organizations. It was too easy to strike at a populated heart than against scattered cells, so largely he was a solo operation. 

Mostly, Zeb could not bear the thought of growing close with others, being accepted into open arms, only to lose it all again. The Empire had stolen one world from him, he’d not let them have the satisfaction of destroying another. If they killed him, so be it, the galaxy would be short one lasat, and none would suffer in mourning him. And in return, Zeb had no one to mourn for. It was better this way. 

“She’s ready for you.” Zeb opened his eyes to see Sabine standing at the foot of his bed. Standing up, he reached instinctively for something that was not there. “Something wrong?” She asked. 

“It’s just that… When you found me, you didn’t happen to bring aboard any belongings too, did you?” He asked. 

Sabine shook her head, breaking eye contact. “No, your ship was incredibly unstable so we were only able to beam you aboard. It blew minutes later.” Zeb could tell she genuinely was sorry, but could not help that his ears flattened in disappointment. 

“Oh, well, thanks for saving me.” 

“Of course, right this way, Mister Zeb.” She gestured ahead, and Zeb figured that AP-5 would have shared his name with the rest of the crew. 

“Just Zeb is fine.” He replied, walking through the medical center with much more poise than previously. The trays and tables had been reset meticulously since his last trip this way. Having considered their last conversation, Zeb had some questions for Sabine, “So, what is a first contact?” 

“Oh, it's what we call the first time the Federation encounters a new species. The captain can explain it better.” 

Zeb stopped in his tracks, this was not the answer he wanted to hear. “ _ Federation? _ ” 

Sabine turned back to him with a sympathetic, thin smile. “The United Federation of Planets, central government of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Have you never been in the Alpha Quadrant before?” 

“Nope. I’m from the Outer Rim myself.” Zeb replied coldly. He did not like this whole central government thing. Sounded a bit too  _ imperial _ . 

“Outer rim? I’m afraid I’ve never heard of that sector. Once we get to the briefing room, I can pull up a star chart for you, see if we can put things in order.” 

Tentatively, Zeb agreed. Seeing he was unarmed, and very much lost, it would be in his best interest not to put up a fight, hear these people out fully before making any potentially fatal decisions. But they were already on thin ice. 

Sabine stopped down the hall and a door to her right opened. “We’re here.” 

Zeb stepped into a meeting room, with two humanoids sitting at a long table. As he passed through the doorway, Sabine added. “All planets that join the Federation do so voluntarily, by the way.” 

“Yes, and it is based on the principles of universal liberty and equality. The Federation serves to facilitate sharing of knowledge and resources, and to establish mutual defense.” Zeb didn’t need any more information to know that this was the captain speaking, a woman with green skin and long black braids. Some sort of half-mirialan perhaps? Regardless, she commanded the room with a firm, knowledgeable presence that he could not help but respect. Stll, though, he has his reservations. This all sounded good, but it was just words, not evidence. 

“Please, take a seat.” The man sitting to her right said, intensely blue eyes staring at Zeb. In fact, as Zeb sat across from him, he saw that they were unnaturally intense, the cerulean color lightly glowing and whirring with miniature machinery, disrupting an otherwise perfectly normal face with olive skin and brunette facial hair, long locks tied at the nape of his neck. 

Much like Sabine, everyone in the room was in uniform, dark jumpsuits with red shoulders and a grey undershirt. Various amounts of shining pins adorned their collars, which must be some sort of rank insignia as the captain had the most at four, and the man beside her three. He continued to speak, “I am Commander Kanan Jarrus, and this is Captain Hera Syndulla.” 

“My name’s Garazeb Orrelios. Full name, really. Sabine said you’d want to know about where I’m from.” 

Hera nodded, “Yes, anything you’re willing to share.” 

Zeb took a deep breath. It may have been some years, but it still hurt to discuss. “I’m from a planet called Lasan in the Outer Rim of… Imperial Space.” He hated to say it, but figured that may be the best way to ring a bell. Yet, all faces assembled remained impassive, even Sabine’s as she sat beside Kanan. “It was the homeworld to my species, the lasat, but the Empire ravaged it some time ago, made an example of us.” 

Now, they reacted. 

After sharing a few glances, Hera spoke. “I am firstly so sorry to hear about your people… Can you tell us anything more about the Empire?” 

Zeb couldn’t suppress an annoyed huff. “You seriously don’t know about it? Sabine, where’s that star chart you were telling me about, I want to see just how far into wild space we are.” 

Sabine began tapping on some console hidden in the table, and a wall lit up with a map. That’s all Zeb could recognise though, that it was a map. None of the planetary patterns were familiar. There was no core, no mid rim, not even any familiar fringe systems. “What is this? I… I can’t recognize any of it.” 

“You mentioned an outer rim, do you mean Cardassian space?” Sabine offered, tapping some more and zooming the map into a seemingly random cluster of planets and other galactic bodies. 

“I can’t say I know what a Cardassian is.” 

Kanan piped up next, “Maybe you came through some kind of unstable wormhole. Let’s try the Gamma Quadrant.” 

Once again, the map changed, and once again none of it was right. “No, no. That’s not it either.” There was a slightly palpable sigh of relief among the crew, and the only context Zeb got was Sabine muttering something about a Dominion. He decided to ignore it for now, there were more pressing matters at hand, and as much as Zeb was trying to keep cool, each unfamiliar map only caused his frustration to grow. 

Then, something clicked. “Wait, Kanan, you said something about a wormhole?” 

The man nodded. Zeb continued. “Well, it’s not a wormhole, but the last thing I did when I was in familiar space was enter a starcluster. Lasat legends said that if I used my bo-rifle to navigate it, I’d find myself at Lira San, the ancestral homeworld of my people.” 

Hera responded next. “I see, I’m afraid that there are no other Lasat in this quadrant, though. Or rather, if there are, they’ve hidden themselves away well. Is there any way you know to contact them? We’ll do everything we can to help you find your people.” 

“They hid pretty well, alright. My bo-rifle is like a compass, but it sounds like it’s now destroyed.” 

Sabine cringed, apologizing again.

“It’s not your fault, how could you have known? But yeah, I studied the legends for years just to get this far. I should probably write down all I remember, and continue the search. I should have figured there’d be another challenge awaiting me out of the cluster.” 

“I’ll assign you quarters so you can get started, and-” Hera was interrupted by a loud klaxon and a new voice. 

“Rex to the Captain, we need you on the bridge. All of you. It’s Hondo, and he brought company!” 

Hera stood up immediately, and all followed behind. 

“Come on, can’t leave you alone just yet.” Sabine joked, and Zeb didn’t take offense. “Damn Ferengi, can’t keep their hands out of all kinds of trouble.” She muttered, but not quite enough to be discrete. 

“Ferengi?” Zeb asked as they rushed along the corridor briskly. 

Sabine rolled her eyes, “Terrible little aliens who only care about profits, can’t trust them further than you can throw them. Just because we’re at peace with the Alliance does not mean we shouldn’t be on high alert when Ferengi are involved, trust me on that.” 

Zeb nodded, not wanting to form judgement on someone just based on a single opinion, but in such an uncertain situation he needed to trust the people who seemed to not actively wish him harm. 

Even without being told, Zeb knew when they reached the bridge. It was rather large, with two central seats and then four radiating out onto the sides. As the crew all took their stations, Hera in the center and everyone else dispersed, Sabine stayed back with Zeb, standing behind the captain. 

“Status, Rex?” Hera asked.

“We’re being hailed.” An older man replied, with close cropped blonde hair and strangely slotted ears that covered a significant portion of the side of his head. Zeb had to wonder what part of space he truly landed himself in as he recognized not a single species present. In fact, the most familiar thing was a round astromech droid hovering in front of a side console. It was mostly grey and orange, with track-like legs and a single oculus. 

“On screen, Chopper.” She commanded, and the astromech responded with a low buzz and then a view into space morphed into a very hideous face indeed. A snaggle-toothed grin shone out from a wrinkled face framed by massive ears and topped with a bulbous skull with a divot in the center. A creased nose wrinkled as who Zeb could only assume was Hondo laughed. 

“Ah! Captain Hera, as always, a pleasure!” 

“Cut to the chase, Hondo. Our long range scanners are picking up that you have a tail.” Hera replied in a firm contrast to his apparent nonchalance. 

“Oh and quite the tail it is, my dear Captain. Cardassians!” 

Rex smacked a fist against the edge of the console, and Sabine let out a low growl from beside him, so that could not have been good news. 

“And just why are Cardassians following you?” Kanan asked, annoyance tinging his tone. 

Hondo raised his palms in a gesture of goodwill, or at least that is how Zeb interpreted it. “It is a long story, far too long for the time we have now…” He nervously looked to his side, and in the background a snouted being shook his head slowly, “But know that I am not in the wrong… this time! They have wrongfully accused me of theft and taken my station as ransom until they have returned to them something I do not have!” 

“So what, you want us to negotiate? I thought smooth talking was your thing.” Hera replied, unamused. 

“Yes, well, they refuse to listen. You know how Cardassians can be, little patience, big guns. Please, all I ask is for you to stand alongside me so that such conversations can be held.” Hondo pleaded, but something in his stance told Zeb that he felt very confidence that he’d win this argument. Something else told Zeb that he was lying through his pointed teeth, and just looking for a meat shield to make an escape behind. 

“He’s not lying.” A new voice spoke up, a younger man sitting beside Zeb with deep blue hair and pointed ears. 

“If I can’t tell, what makes you think you can.” Kanan replied, “I’m the full betazoid here, remember Ezra? And Ferengi are nearly impossible to get a read on, this one especially so.” 

“Yeah, well, I know Hondo better, and he’s telling the truth. The Cardassians are just bullying him.” Ezra responded with an airy conviction. He was young, so likely not battle tested, more likely just cocky. But, there was also likely a reason he was on the bridge in the first place, so Zeb would not discount him. It looked like the rest of the crew wanted to, though. 

“The Cardassians might be power hungry, but they don’t just randomly bully people, unless they have something they want.” Hera said, thinking out loud. After contemplating things a moment longer, she turned back to Hondo. “Alright, we’ll help you. But you’re going to come clean on all your acquisitions so we can get to the bottom of this.” 

“Deal! I knew I could trust you. Now, I’ll just take position at your flank in preparation…” 

Before anything more could be said, the image cut out to reveal a view of a small, crescent shaped ship approaching and then passing beneath them. 

“Ensign, you better be right about this.” Hera turned to her subordinate with a piercing glare, but the man only slouched further in his seat. 

“Trust me, the Cardassians are up to something I’m sure, and this will be the quickest way to get to the bottom of it.” 

“I hope so.” Sabine butted in, finally walking away from her post and taking the final seat. “Shall I raise the shields?” 

“Not yet.” Hera replied, recentering herself. “How’s the scan looking?” 

The droid beeped in reply, bobbing in the air. Next, Hera turned around to face Zeb. “Sorry for the change in plans, but this might take awhile.” 

“Not in any rush.” Zeb replied with a shrug. “Maybe I should go…” 

Before Zeb could finish, Chopper butted in with an urgent whine. “Hold tight, Zeb, they’re here.” As soon as she spoke, three ships emerged just in front of their own, the center one considerably larger than Hondo’s shuttle but flanked by two of similar size. Zeb hoped theirs was larger still, or at least was sturdy. 

“Captain, we are being hailed.” Rex announced. 

“On screen.” 

Zeb could not decide who was uglier, Hondo or this Cardassian. They were some reptilian beings, with pale, scaled skin and beady eyes. Their posture spoke of earned confidence, and he spoke clearly, and simply. 

She was Gul Pryce, and she demanded that they move out of the way so that they could regain what was rightfully theirs. The conversation between Pryce and Hera went nowhere, and Zeb started to wonder why they fought so hard to protect someone they obviously despised. 

When the shooting started after Pryce lost her patience, Zeb held onto a rail to keep his footing and shouted out into the fray, “Why not just let them have him?” 

“Because, that’s not the right thing to do.” Ezra responded bitterly as he attempted supposed evasive maneuvers, but most of the shots still seemed to hit true. Rex announced that their shields were down to fifty perfect, and Zeb grew nervous. 

“Well, can’t you go find some friends too?” 

“Already sent out a distress call, but no one is in the immediate area.” Rex replied through gritted teeth as he mashed away at his console. “Zeb, c’mere. See this, that tells you how much shield is left. Holler when it drops below twenty five, and don’t touch anything. I’ve got to go make some repairs.” Jumping up from his seat, the humanoid made way for Zeb before leaving the bridge. 

He watched the number slowly tick down with each hit, and as the number got lower, the ship jerked more violently. As he announced that Rex’s requested number had been reached only a minute later, Zeb nearly bit his tongue as the ship jolted, throwing some of the crew out of their seats as he dug his nails into the chair’s sides. Zeb figured it was better to pierce the fabric than accidentally hit some self destruct button. 

Then, a button began flashing quickly before him, “Captain, I’ve got a blinking green rectangle!” 

“They’re hailing us, press it.” Kanan replied from his own station, somehow able to see just what button it was from across the room. 

Unfortunately for Zeb, as he reached out to do just that, the ship rattled aggressively and his whole paw landed on the panel, followed shortly by his forehead. When he sat back up, the shields were at 0 and the Cardassian was back on screen. 

“Now, will you please get out of our way. We really do not wish to destroy a Federation vessel. That’s certainly an act of war, no?” 

“Would you be willing to start a war over a single pirate?” Hera asked, AP-5 suddenly present and holding a bandage up to her brow, blood quickly staining the fabric. 

“Would you?” Pryce sneered in return. The women stared at each other in stalemate for some time, then finally Pryce broke the silence. “We will board your ship now, if you have nothing more to say. It would be best to have no casualties today, I think.” 

The image disappeared again, and Hera’s rigid composure collapsed. “I am sorry, everyone. Once the Federation arrives, everything will be worked out but until then, stay strong. Ezra?” 

“I know what to do.” He nodded once, sliding down to his hands and knees and pulling away a panel from under the console, crawling into the mechanics before sealing himself back inside. 

“Everyone else, as you know this is a first contact situation and, Zeb, I am so sorry it went like this. We will find your home-” Hera was interrupted by the opening of doors. Several Cardassians in black armor marched onto the bridge. In the rear, one held Rex by the wrists while another simply observed as the crew was taken into custody. 

Amber colored eyes locked onto Zeb, and the Cardassian cocked his head to the side. He was different than the rest, with blonde hair and rougher skin along his cheeks, forming a sort of false beard. But it was not just his appearance that separated him from the pack, it was his aura of calm curiosity. “Who are you?” 

Zeb refused to reply as he was roughly pulled up from his chair. The unique one, obviously in charge, seemed taken aback. “Whoa there, Lyste. Be gentle with him, I think we might have just stumbled into a first contact. Please, allow me to apologize for my comrade’s careless treatment of you, and for the fact that you were taken hostage by this crude Federation.” 

“Don’t listen to him!” Hera interrupted, struggling against her captor. 

“Beam them away, lest our guest hear more of their lies.” He continued, and hardly two seconds later everyone else faded away in shafts of light . “Please, let us sit, and talk.” He said, approaching slowly before sitting where Ezra once was stationed. Zeb hoped these Cardassians had poor hearing, or Ezra’s breathing would certainly be detected. From how little the being reacted, Zeb thought that perhaps they’d be lucky. 

“My name is Kallus, what is yours, may I ask?” 

“Zeb.” He replied cautiously. 

Kallus studied him before continuing. “Are you hurt? I apologize for our aggressive methods, but there truly is no other way to reason with these people, those in leagues with pirates and smugglers cannot be trusted in diplomatic matters after all, do you not agree?” 

The statement struck Zeb, but it also made a lot of sense in ways. They had seemed hesitant, but were willing to risk it all for some dubious profiteer. 

“And do not think we wanted to kill anyone in this situation. Simply incapacitate. Beings like Hondo and his crew of criminals cannot be allowed free reign of the universe, lest the safety of all be put at risk.” 

“Who says you get to make the rules?” Zeb grunted, trying to retain some skepticism. 

“Oh, there’s no set rules, only reactions. And following up on the raiding of a farming colony is a fair reaction, no?” Kallus inquired. 

“If it is as you say, yes.” Zeb replied, mentally noting an event he’d not yet heard of, and considering questions he’d ask later when things were less perilous. 

“Certainly, Zeb. I can assure you of this now, and provide physical, undeniable evidence in due time. I do not expect your trust immediately, seeing the circumstances in which we have met, but I do request the chance to prove myself to you.” Kallus pleaded, his eyes blinking slowly. Innocently. Zeb was not sure if this was on purpose or if the man truly believed every word he said to be true, that he was carefully saving Zeb from an accidental alliance with the wrong side of this skirmish. 

There just was not enough evidence in either direction yet. Zeb frowned deeply, unsure. “And if I do not give you that chance?” 

“Then I will leave you here, with this ship, and promise protection until you are in well enough repair to carry on. You have done nothing wrong, and do not deserve to be caught in the middle of our dealings.” 

Zeb nodded, “I think I’ll stay here, then.” 

Kallus returned the gesture in kind before rising again to his feet. “Very well, Zeb. I do hope that in the future, our people meet again, properly.” He began the walk back towards the doorway, but something caused Zeb to stop him. 

“Wait.” 

Kallus turned back around, not quite smiling but surprised, “Yes?” 

Zeb took a deep breath before continuing, debating if he really wanted to dig himself into this hole. “There’s someone else on board.” 

Again, Kallus cocked his head. Zeb wondered if that was a common mannerism among his species, or something unique to this one. “Where you were sitting, check the panels.” 

Kallus did as Zeb suggested and Ezra burst out, furious. He lunged at the much taller, and broader, Kallus, grabbing at his neck. Kallus tried to claw the smaller man off him, but Ezra’s grip was tight and seemed to be weakening him. Looking over Kallus’ head as he fell to his knees, Ezra shouted at Zeb, “You rat! We should have known!” 

“Why were you defending a pirate?” Zeb shouted right back, on the tips of his toes ready to strike. 

Before Ezra could answer, Kallus flipped them around so he was kneeling over the man, finally freed from his hold. Kallus held him down, but did not injure him. Ezra took the chance not to respond but to fight back, breaking free and rushing a console to activate an alarm before Kallus regained control of him. Glancing at the panel, Kallus announced that Ezra had attempted to launch the ship into one of their own as he tapped keys, silencing the alarm. 

“Valiant effort.” Kallus hissed. “Do you want to answer Zeb?” 

Ezra seethed, and Zeb recognized the look as agonized defeat. “There’s nothing more I can say. He’ll just have to see your atrocities for himself.” 

Kallus didn’t even have to ask Zeb again. “I want to come with you.” 

“Very well, then. Three to beam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some amazing character sketches by Iskelan are here:  
> [Iskelan’s art on Tumblr](https://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/635777475143663616/star-wars-rebels-star-trek-au-sketchy-characters)


	2. The Station

Zeb bombarded Kallus with questions once on the Cardassian vessel, Kallus’ ship. The Ghost crew was in the brig of another of the vessels, a wise decision just in case Zeb was some sort of undercover agent, Zeb thought to himself. These guys were both well-armed and smart, and hopefully that was a good thing. The man seemed to have an answer for each and every one of them, spoken with conviction, but some of the replies just did not line up. If the Federation were as bad as they say, then why wasn’t Zeb just blown out of the sky upon being noticed? And further, if the Cardassians were so superior, how was this Federation plague so wide spread? 

It didn’t quite add up, but neither did the rise of the Empire in his own space, so Zeb held back some judgement and thought that he may be part of this quadrant’s rebellion now. That was rather exciting, all things considered. 

“We’ll be arriving at the station soon.” Kallus added as an indicator light blinked on his console, and he commanded his pilot to slow their speed upon approach. “We’ve not gotten their last scheduled relay beacon, could be nothing, or there is more trouble ahead.”

Soon, the station came into view, a massive ringed structure with three looming, curved spires around the perimeter. From so far away, it looked incredibly peaceful in its perch over a green planet. “Welcome to Terok Nor, Zeb.” Kallus said with pride, tail swaying impatiently behind him where he stood on the bridge. 

The good mood did not last long as they were hailed and another one of those awful Ferengi took over the massive view screen. This one was younger, and more well dressed, than Hondo, but just as disappointing to see. “You will halt your approach or be fired upon by the station’s defenses.” He demanded. 

Kallus growled. “Bold move, Vanto.” 

The Ferengi flashed a grin full of crooked fangs. “Bold move placing your station in orbit above a peaceful planet, funneling as much resources and labor as you wanted with no repercussions. Well, until now.” 

“You are outgunned by these warships.” Kallus announced firmly. “Allow us to dock and we won’t blow you out of the sky.” 

Vanto’s smile didn’t waver. “You think we didn’t prepare for your little warships? We’ve got an entire fleet hiding out here.” 

“Scan for it.” Kallus whispered to one of the helmsmen, “Ferengi ships don’t scare us.” 

“Oh, this isn't  _ my _ fleet.” Vanto muted himself, turning to someone off screen. Then a new presence stepped forward, a man with blue skin and glowing red eyes who made Zeb’s skin crawl. His face almost seemed to be permanently melting off a pronounced bone structure. 

“It is mine.” His voice was as cold as ice yet smooth as silk as he spoke, expression hardened despite its fluidity.

Zeb could tell he was not the only one experiencing chills at this arrival. A chill took over the bridge, no one spoke aside from the scan officer, “I can’t find the fleet, it must be cloaked.” 

The blue alien continued, “I have just finished negotiating with Gul Pryce, you will surrender the Vorta you are harboring and then leave this sector, there is no need to cause any more trouble. We're all at peace, remember?” 

“Thrawn, we don’t-” Kallus began, but was cut off. 

“You will refer to him as your Founder, as it is meant to be.” Vanto snapped. 

“Founder, sir, we don’t have the Vorta on this vessel, and unless authorized by the Gul herself we will hold position.” The words nearly hissed around Kallus’ disgust at saying them. 

Thrawn wandered off screen with only one parting phrase. “You will receive your orders.” 

“Scan them.” Vanto ordered someone unseen. Some seconds later he nodded, and then disappeared, replaced with the view of the station. 

“Is he bluffing?” Zeb whispered. 

“Founders don’t bluff.” Kallus replied firmly. 

Zeb broke the shocked silence moments later. “So, is anyone going to explain what just happened or do I have to ask?” 

“For some time now, we have allied with the Dominion, led by the Founders, in our plight against the Federation. They’ve helped up regain much of our territory, and retain it after the war, but it seems that as of today, they’ve changed their allegiances.” Kallus began. 

The helmsman who scanned for the fleet jumped out of his seat. “We never should have accepted help from such an insular species!” 

“Take your seat, Lyste.” Kallus warned, raising up on clawed toes. 

“Yessir.” His anger extinguished as quickly as it had lit, the man retook his position. “I’ll begin multiphasic scans now.” 

“And a Vorta?” Zeb pressed, holding down his own fury at this change of events. He hoped getting some more answers would help him identify just what he was mad at. 

“Vorta are a species designed by the Founders to have extraordinary abilities, telekinesis and the like, and are all clones. The Federation has been harboring one who rebelled against the Dominion for some time now.” 

“So maybe they just really want him back, and don’t care about the station?” Zeb offered. 

Kallus shook his head. “If that were the case, they would have just asked first, without the threat.” 

“Captain, long range scans and communications are blocked… They have been since we arrived.” Lyste announced. 

“So there’s no way to know if other issues like this are happening right now, or to warn anyone else.” Zeb concluded, bracing himself against a wall. “Karabast, this is bad.” 

“We’ve been in worse scraps, hail the Gul, and yes I know it will be monitored.” 

Soon enough, Pryce’s face was back on screen, scowling down at them all expectantly.

“Can’t believe we got into this without at least fifty wrappages of yamok sauce on board.” Kallus said jovially, body language somehow softening. 

“Yes, we only have 34 in our stores, we’ll be lucky if together we make fifty.” 

“Oh, I think we might actually make the count. Inventory?” 

Lyste tapped at his console for a moment. “Unfortunately not, only 13 on board.” Zeb figured this was some kind of code as there was no way sauce was going to get them out of the situation. 

“Damn.” Kallus swore, scratching at his chin. “We’ll have to pick up some more next time we stop to dock.” 

“I guess you will, as Titus has 25.” 

Her face left, and Kallus turned abruptly. “Of course he does. Aresko, you have the helm. Lyste, with me.” 

Zeb plodded along behind them as a tall, thin Cardassian took Kallus’ place. “What’s going on now?” 

“We’re beaming aboard the station, their shields are down in section 43.” 

“I’m coming with you.” Zeb announced, Lyste looked up at him with narrowed eyes. 

“All due respect to you sir, we are highly trained for undercover-” 

“No, he can come.” Kallus interrupted, having already sized Zeb up. He almost seemed glad that the Lasat volunteered for the mission. “Stay close, I’ll explain the mission as we walk…” 

By the time Zeb was being transported onto the station, having been told to crouch on the pad as they would be sent to some small access corridors, he knew exactly what the plan was, and how they would do it. All three together within a narrow tube of a pathway, Lyste split off to deactivate sensors along their path as Kallus and Zeb made their way to central operations. 

Kallus led the way, knowing the station like the back of his grey hand, taking seemingly random turns and ladders, but Zeb followed along close behind. At one point though, the sounds of a conversation caused him to lag behind. 

“-laborers have been returned back to the surface.”

“Good. And the Gul?”

“Procrastinating as you predicted. When they captured the Ghost, they might have alerted the rest of the fleet and are waiting on someone to arrive so we need to hurry.” 

“I know. And what of section-” 

“Keep up!” Kallus hissed from many paces ahead. Zeb could have throttled him but instead pointed at his ears, trying to get the message across that he heard something. Kallus crept over, but it was too late, the two were no longer audible, probably leaving. 

“I think this is a trap.” Zeb admitted, knowing it was risky but having no other choice. “I just heard Vanto and the Founder talking, he asked about a section.” 

“That could mean anything. We should keep moving.” Kallus went to turn away, but Zeb grabbed his bicep, pulling him closer, speaking barely above a breath. 

“You need to trust me on this, it’s a trap.” 

Kallus growled, “We need to quicken our pace now.” 

“Lyste could be in danger!” 

“We’ll be in danger if we don’t stay in the bubble he’s providing for us. We’d be sensed by now if he was not working.” Kallus spat back, pressing his face up against Zeb’s, some kind of show of dominance among his people Zeb assumed. 

He wasn’t a fan and shoved right back against the man. “Or they already know and are stringing us along!” 

Kallus held his ground. “Either way we have to try! Lives are at stake here! Do you know what the Founders do to ships they deem no longer valuable?” 

“Do tell, since you’ve been so forthcoming with information so far.” 

Finally sitting back, Kallus made an explosive sound with his lips, mimicking something going boom with his hands. Then, he turned and continued along the corridor. “Stay here if you’d like and they’ll give you a nice tour of the space outside the station, or stay on my tail.” 

Zeb figured it was not worth risking his life to find out, so he stuck close to Kallus on the last leg of their journey. Some minutes later Kallus finally came to a stop, “Let’s see if your theory is right.” He whispered, unscrewing a panel to reveal a console. “Emergency station controls, I’m going to disable all shields, and you are going to keep watch.” 

Taking position at Kallus’ back, Zeb kept his eyes and ears open for anything outside of the ambient rumble of the station as Kallus worked furiously. Not fast enough, though. Zeb heard footsteps coming, and quick. “We’re going to have company…” 

“Step away from the console, or I’ll shoot.” It was Vanto. Excellent. 

Kallus raised his hands up, but did not move. “You know, I truly do not understand what you have to gain from this encounter. You’re not a Founder, or even part of the Dominion. I can’t imagine what they want with you.” 

“That’s none of your business.” Vanto moved closer, but not within lunging distance, weapon held out. He jerked it towards Kallus, “I said to step away.” 

Holding his ground, Kallus kept his eyes trained on the screen. “This isn’t a profitable encounter. But I could make it one for you.” 

“I’m listening.” 

Zeb had to hold in a chuckle, of course he was with ears like that! 

“You’ve seen how much ore this facility processes. It would be wasted in the hands of the Founders, just used to fund their war machine.” 

“Implying you do not use the metals yourself in building ships and weapons?” 

“Correct, but what could  _ you _ do with it?” 

Vanto huffed. “Plenty, but I’m not in the business of selling ore, I’m here to make sure you Cardassians learn that your place is elsewhere. The way you’ve handled this station is pitiful, between the slave labor and deadly revolts. It’s wasteful. The Founders know how to produce reliable labor, and will maximize outputs.” 

“Logistics are not always how they look on paper, you’re forgetting about the less apparent benefits we have brought you in this alliance… An alliance you are truly on the verge of destroying with this little stunt.” Kallus argued back, voice steady and determination admirable. But that hardly mattered, Zeb was caught up on the ‘slave labor’ part of the exchange. 

As if he could read his mind, or maybe just his posture, Vanto addressed Zeb next. “You’re new. We were not alerted to a new ally species joining your cause.” 

“I’m not a part of any cause.” Zeb responded flatly. 

“You do realize that being on this station is an act of war in itself, yes? Your Founder ordered you to stay back.” 

“Actually, you said that, the blue guy just said to hand over a Vorta which we don’t even have. And from what I can tell, you don’t really have any authority here, do you?” 

Vanto’s muscles tensed, and for a moment Zeb worried he’d gone too far and was about to be shot. But then, he relaxed and took a step back. “Let’s end this little game, shall we? Computer, end program.” 

Everything dissolved into blackness, and then Zeb found himself standing in a plain room with no corridors, no console, and no Kallus. Vanto, however, remained. He holstered his weapon, and Zeb had half a mind to throttle him, but when the being held up their hands in surrender, Zeb held still. “Talk.” 

“You’re on the wrong side of the war. The Cardassians are terrible beings with no respect for anyone but their own, milking other planets dry and leaving destruction in their path. I’m sure you want proof, and you’ll have it, but first I want to know how you came to be working with them, and how much firepower they gained in the process.” 

The sincerity with which Vanto spoke was convincing, but the evidence was stacked against him. First there was his species, then the issue with these clone Vorta, and finally the entire concept of the Founders. To try and get a better picture of things, though, Zeb had some questions. “What is your opinion of the Federation?” 

“That’s not what I asked, but I’ll answer. They do their best to uphold their values, and among consenting planets are popular. But, the Dominion does not share the same values, so you can see where we butt heads. If they would just let us be, it would be one thing, but they think we’re encroaching on their territory, and to us it’s quite opposite. So, neither friend or enemy, simply competition.” 

“What are you going to do to their Vorta?” 

“Another question, you must be full of them. I take it you’re new?” 

Zeb was losing his patience, “Answer me.” 

“Fine. The Vorta are valuable assets, and we fear for his safety outside of our jurisdiction. We aren’t going to kill him or anything terrible like that, just return him to his homeworld.” 

“Won’t he just try and leave again?” 

“As long as he does not attempt to aid our competition, he may.” 

“So you’re imprisoning him.” 

“We’re never going to see eye to eye on this, you’re just like the Federation aren’t you…” Vanto took a deep breath. “You believe that all beings should have free will and everything material they need, but sometimes that’s not what is best for a species. The Founders know what we need, what everyone needs.” 

Zeb shuddered, that sounded a hell of a lot like imperial propaganda. He wasn’t liking this Dominion, even if they were against slavery. The fact they aligned with a group who condoned it was condemning enough. “Yeah, I do believe in free will, so let me go and find my like-minded compatriots. I’m the only one left of my species, you don’t need to worry about me bringing some armada down on you.” 

Vanto’s brown eyes lit up. “Oh, I am sorry to hear about your species, but the Founders can help you.” 

“Tell me more about them, Garazeb.” The cool voice from earlier said from behind him. Zeb froze as two hands settled onto his shoulder, shifting until they felt like his own… Stepping around from the rear was a fully grown Lasat, one who looked identical to himself. “Tell me about us.” 

Zeb felt his mouth go dry, fur standing up on edge. The Founder observed him through his own eyes, thoughts obscured behind green lenses. He hardly noticed himself backing up until he hit the wall with a soft thud. Trapped, Zeb panicked, lashing out only for his wrists to be caught within the flesh of the imposter, skin giving way to a thick fluid. 

“I apologize for scaring you, I am merely curious.” The Lasat said as it changed into another familiar form, wearing the face and body of Kallus, “Perhaps you would like to speak to a friend?” 

When Zeb refused to talk, Thrawn shifted again, back to his drooping blue form. “A stranger then.” 

Before things could get any freakier, light filled the space, and smoke, and sound. Zeb watched Vanto’s body fly across the room, thrown by an explosion. Moving quick as a flash, Thrawn launched himself to catch the Ferengi, and Zeb ran right into the fire. Another familiar face, Rex. 

“C’mon kid, we’re busting out of here!” 

With so much weirdness going on, Zeb decided that this was his best chance at getting out with his life and took the Vorta’s outstretched hand. 

“Let’s go!” He cheered, rushing through burning halls and debris. 

“What happened out here?” 

“Thrawn and Vanto had their own little coup before we showed up, and we just added to the chaos. Gotta get to the transporter pads so Hera can get us out of here.” 

“You got the Ghost back?” 

“Not quite, but we were able to overtake one of the Cardassian ships in the fray. I’ll explain once we’re on board.” 

“What fray?” 

“Just keep running we’re nearly-” Bolts of energy made contact with the wall a little too close to their heads for comfort, and Zeb dove for cover behind a sturdy looking support beam. Turning around, he watched as Rex seemed to summon a ball of plasma from thin air, launching it towards the source of the shots. No more came, and Zeb understood why this being was so highly sought after, and figured that maybe the Federation was the way to go in order to ensure his freedoms. Such beings were often forced to fight, or something worse, so him having the choice to do so meant a lot. 

“Which way?” Zeb shouted over the destruction, and Rex pointed him through more destruction until they reached a familiar scene, transporter pads. 

Rex leapt up onto one, and Zeb didn’t hesitate to take an adjacent space. “Two to beam, captain.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to Buffaluffalo for the BEAUTIFUL art included in this chapter! You can find them [HERE](https://buffaluffalo.carrd.co/) on their carrd :)


	3. The Ship

Zeb blinked and he was back on the bridge of the Ghost. The whole crew, looking worse for wear, whipped around to stare at him, some drawing weapons.

“I knew Ezra judged ya wrong, you’re one of us.” Rex clapped his hands together. 

Then another being materialized next to him, Kallus. 

“Or not.” Rex frowned, pulling his own phaser. “I’m not going back with you, escaped the Dominion fair and square! So don’t try anything.” 

“Computer, containment field on the bridge!” Sabine shouted, and a force field manifested around them. 

“I’m not with the Dominion, none of us are, we were just here to get rid of a pirate infestation.” Kallus explained calmly, yet his body swayed uncomfortably, he didn’t like being trapped. Who did?

Hera rose from her seat, despite a heavily bandaged leg. “Explain, now.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who brought me here.” Zeb complained, pointing a clawed finger at Rex. 

“Uh, no, we’ve been out here since detonating the Cardassian ship.” Rex replied with a shrug. 

Kallus had a revelation. “The moment we beamed onto Terok Nor, we were in a holodeck program.” He began. “Vanto and Thrawn, they were… Judging us, I think.” 

“And they determined we belong here.” Zeb finished. “Probably don’t even think we’re a threat, seeing how we played into their hands.” 

“Never trust a Ferengi, or a Changeling for that matter. Might as well make that a rule… No, a law.” Sabine added brusquely. “So why should we trust their decision, this has to be breaking some kind of treaty. Captain, I can put these two in the brig until we reach an outpost.” 

“We have to consider the motive here.” Kanan chimed in. “Why restart an entire war for one Vorta.” He glanced at Rex, offering a supportive yet tight smile, “Besides, I sense no ill intentions from either of them, surprisingly enough.” 

“He’s right.” Ezra swiveled in his chair. “I hate to say that, but I don’t think these two are posing any immediate danger to us.” 

“You, I understand, but what’s your deal?” Hera asked, addressing Zeb first and then Kallus. “Never heard of a Cardassian defector before.” 

“It would not be in my interest to fight back now, and I have likely been labeled a traitor among my own people seeing my mission failed so miserably.” Kallus admitted, posture submissive. 

“We’re being hailed,” Sabine announced quickly as her console lit up. 

“On screen.” 

Greeting the captain once again was Vanto’s ugly mug, way too close to the camera so that his face took up most of their screen. “I advise you all to leave now, things are about to get messy.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Hera replied, commanding Ezra to turn the ship around and head back to Federation space at maximum warp. “Those two have a real death wish on their hands taking on the Cardassians alone.” 

“I do not believe they are alone,” Kallus began, “It is true that the station was taking advantage of the Bajoran people, and pockets of rebellions have begun to form, cells of freedom fighters and the like. Thrawn has likely been in collaboration with these groups for some time, that is the only way they would have been able to take over Terok Nor in the first place.” 

“Aren’t you a wealth of information.” Sabine commented sarcastically. 

Rex massaged his temple, making sense of it all and only able to come to one conclusion. “He’s right though. We should report our findings to command.” 

“As soon as we’re in range, patch us through. Our first priority though is getting you to safety, Rex. We should have never come this close to the Dominion in the first place, Hondo needing our help or not. Turns out he’s not had control of that station for years.” Hera confirmed, turning back to their newest passengers. “You two can go get the details from him in the brig after a visit with our EMH.”

“Understandable.” Kallus agreed and the pair were swept back to the infirmary where AP-5 began his usual suite of rigorous examinations. Zeb was given a clean bill of health, but Kallus… 

* * *

“May I help you, Gul Pryce?” Vanto asked the slightly charred cardassian projected on the screen before him. 

“My ship was incinerated by those Federation brats, and you are asking me if I want help? What I need is to speak to the Founder and get to the bottom of what is going on! Isn’t the war over?” 

“You let the Vorta escape.” Vanto clicked his tongue, “A most unsatisfying outcome.” 

“I lost half of my crew because of your damn Vorta.” She continued, impatient. Was a clone really worth all this trouble? They could just make a new one. 

A new voice entered the conversation. “You will have your revenge, Gul Pryce. That is what you are after, no?” 

“I just don’t want to see our people go to war over this little… accident.” She replied, tone changing entirely at the appearance of the Founder. Her voice took on a sweet quality, trying to appeal to morals she was not sure even existed. 

“While your officer Kallus was on my station, I made some arrangements as a failsafe and I believe it is time to activate them. Vanto?” Thrawn turned gracefully to his associate. 

The Ferengi nodded, “Ready to go, sir.” 

“I will be beaming onto your ship now, Gul. Since half of the crew died, I am sure there is room.”

“Of course, Founder.” The call cut out and Pryce ran straight to the transporter pads. The ship was quite crowded on the contrary, hosting one crew plus half of the complement of her flagship, but what difference would one more make? “Lower the shields on my mark… Now.” A golden haze turned into a handsome blue form. The Founders were known to be ruthless, driven, and a group whose authority was not to be questioned. Pryce could not help but be attracted to such power. 

She scowled as his little accomplice materialized beside him. Pryce had no clue what use he was to the Founder outside of as a pet, but she supposed having a companion so beneath you had its benefits, perhaps he was a stand-in for the Vorta he was so determined to capture. 

As they left the transporter pads, Pryce inserted herself squarely between the duo, addressing only Thrawn as he explained the next stage of his plan. 

* * *

“I have found an electronic device implanted at the base of your neck, it appears to have been recently administered. Do you recall undergoing any augmentation?” AP-5 asked the Cardassian laid out on the biobed before him. 

“No, not recently anyway.” Kallus replied with a low groan, tail swinging dangerously in the cramped infirmary. “Probably a parting gift from the Founder. Can you remove it?” 

AP-5 examined the images of the implant closely, coming to an unfortunate result. “It is lodged within your spinal cord, removal will likely result in paralysis.” 

“Then you gotta find a way to turn it off.” Zeb offered, claws digging into the edge of the bed on which he was perched. “Zap it or something.” 

“No, no zapping please.” Kallus replied, voice quavering a bit. “But is there a way to disable the device?” 

“Not without first determining its use.” AP-5 tapped the badge on his chest, accessing the ship's communications, “Requesting Rex to the infirmary, we have a situation.” Then, he caught the captain up to speed on what was happening. The green-skinned woman and older human appeared within minutes. 

Rex examined the images even closer than AP-5 had before reaching for his tools, “Well, this is a funky little piece of tech but I think I can take a stab at it.” 

“Stab? First a zap and now a stap…” Kallus complained, burying his head into the bed as he rolled over onto his stomach. 

“A safe stab, don’t worry.” Rex assured him, preparing to administer a numbing agent.

Kallus roared in pain before the agent even touched his scales. AP-5 didn’t have a chance to reprimand him before the entire medbay filled with bright light and then went pitch-dark, medical device clattering to the floor as the hologram deactivated. 

Zeb prided himself on having good sight in the dark, but this was an entirely new sort of inky blackness, no light source anywhere for him to take advantage of. Standing up, he felt his way to Kallus’ bedside when the being did not respond to being called. He still had a pulse, and was breathing shallowly, but felt wet with sweat or blood (probably both), and incredibly hot. It reminded him of how it felt to navigate the star cluster. 

Dropping to all fours, Zeb felt around until he located the pieces of his bo-rifle, tucked under the bed he’d initially been laid in upon his arrival. He tried to jam it back into one, using the thick tape on the ends to bind it, but it was no use. Using two hands, though, he could connect the metal parts and get a low spark thrumming through it. His suspicions had been confirmed with a visual check, Kallus was in rough shape and needed help. 

Despite it all, Zeb found himself wanting to try. So, he picked up the medical device and after tapping it against the table and mashing random buttons it lit up. Zeb couldn’t make heads or tails of it, but tried to mimic what AP-5 was doing before the power outage and held it to Kallus’ neck, touching a central button. A low hiss and bit of white mist escaped the equipment, and Kallus let out a low moan, which Zeb hoped was a good sign. 

The grating sound of metal-on-metal caught Zeb’s attention as the door was wrenched open and a dull purple glow seeped in through the cracks. 

“Everyone ok here? Scans detect that this was the center of the short.” Rex asked as he stepped through, a plasma orb floating just above his outstretched hand. Sabine grunted as she held the door open for him. 

“I think Kallus did it, but not on purpose. AP-5 found something implanted in him, here.” Zeb indicated the back of his neck. “He was screaming something terrible, then there was a flash, then the power went out and your medic disappeared.” 

“Yeah he requires power, like the rest of the ship.” Sabine replied sharply, releasing the door once satisfied with how she wedged it open. Rex gave her a sharp look. “Sorry, just really not too thrilled to learn that he’s the reason for this.” 

“It’s not his fault, that was not Cardassian tech. Let me take a look.” Releasing the orb to float above Kallus, Rex took the medical device from Zeb and produced some additional equipment from his belt. “Yup, that’s Dominion stuff. Lucky for you I’ve actually put stuff like this in before, nasty little things but I also know how to get rid of them.” Zeb assumed as much seeing how he was on their side. It was also strange to think how circumstances had led to him effectively having chosen where to belong. It didn’t sit right that it was selected for him, but so far the evidence pointed him to think this was the right ship to be on. 

Zeb watched as Rex performed some true field surgery, sweating under his miniature sun. Kallus groaned and hissed, swatting with his tail despite being subdued with numbing agents and whatever else they could safely administer under the powerless conditions. Acting on instinct, Zeb ran his hand through the Cardassian’s hair, calming him immediately. 

“Thanks, wasn’t enjoying being whipped while I did this.” Rex muttered as he worked on dislodging prongs and disconnecting miniscule circuits. It was dizzying to watch so Zeb just focused on the patient instead, keeping him as still and comfortable as he could, wiping his face and touching the places that were the least burnt. 

He accidentally stroked his shoulder and singed scales fell off in his hand. Kallus shuddered. “It’s going to be over soon, right?” 

“Nearly there…” Rex confirmed. Zeb wasn’t sure if Kallus could even hear them, but the being seemed to relax a bit. “Ugh, this last part won’t go. Need a way to overload the whole circuit so the teeth let go of the spinal cord. Can’t be too strong a charge, but more than this tricorder can produce.” 

“I think I’ve got something.” Zeb picked up his bo-rifle and activated it. “If I twist it, I can control the charge, like this.” Zeb demonstrated, turning at the break to cause the crackling electricity to dim down then scream back to life. 

Rex exhaled, cautious about the suggestion. “You’re going to need to be real precise about this, but it could work. Too much power and we’re all fried when this emitter goes off with a charge, too little and it clamps down hard, paralyzing him.” 

“No pressure, got it. Tell me when I’ve got the right amount.” Zeb fought to keep his hands from shaking as he turned the shaft of his weapon. For some deranged reason, Rex was laughing. 

“I’ve a feeling the slime wouldn’t have sent you back with our Cardassian friend had he known you had this trick up your sleeve. I knew I liked you.” He explained, putting a steadying hand on top of Zeb’s. “Easy now, we’ll do it together.” 

“Thanks.” Zeb whispered as Rex tweaked the charge and then slowly brought the tip of the bo-rifle down onto the little grey box hanging onto Kallus. Sweat rolled through his fur in waves, dripping down his brow and into his eyes as Zeb got closer and closer to his target. 

“You’ve got this, big guy.” Rex muttered, pulling his hands away at the last second. 

Zeb made contact, and everything went white. 

The device fell away with a soft clatter, but the floor it tapped against was not the same one Zeb had been standing on moments earlier. The bright light faded away to reveal that perfectly smooth metal had been replaced with a more well-worn surface. Looking away from Kallus, Zeb found himself staring out a porthole into the familiar streaking lines of hyperspace from an unfamiliar cargo bay. 

“Hey Sisko, we’ve got stowaways!” Someone called from behind Zeb. 

“Karabast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's this Sisko guy? ;)


End file.
